Gaining lost life
by DAUGHTER.OF.APHRODITE01
Summary: About a girl named Lilia, my OC's life. Need one male OC still...and please review and tell me how it is. She is the daughter of- wait that would be a spoiler. Read for more. :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello again readers and reviewers, i decided to write this because i needed to take a break from beauty. Anyways byeee. D.O.A

* * *

Ever since i left the underworld my heart has been pounding against my cheast. My parents told me to go to this camp, i have been running for days. Monsters and even harpes have been following me saying random things like, Demeter will be mad. Yes the Demeter that is addicted to cereal.

Now before i say anything else i guess i should introduce myself. My name is Lilia, yet i have no last name since well im immortal. My mother and father rule the underworld. Persphone and my father, Hades. My father said that i remind him more of my mother each day.

Right now i was braiding my midnight black hair, my natural pink streaks looked like streams of pink flowing through my hair. I just washed my hair i the stream which i had to admit was very uncomfortable then having my own shower room.

"Apollo i told you to leave my hunters alone. If you flirt with them one more time i will hang you in a tree with my knives!" I heard a girl/woman yell to im guessing Apollo the very annoying sun god.

"Come on Arty you know i was just playin with you!" I heard someone growl.

"For the last time Apollo my name is Artemis not Arty not even little sis!" Oh no not the twins going off again, i decided to step in.

"Oh my gods you guys sound like a old married couple! Take a chill pill!" They staired at me as if picking out the flowers for my funeral.

"Um who are you sweetheart?" Apollo asked with a flirty grin."

"Someone who would never date you. Lady Artemis i am Lilia daughter of Persphone and hades, might i say it is a honor to finely meet you. My mother speaks highly of you. Now as for mister sunshine mother and father find him extremly how might i say...annoying." Artemis grinned at me.

"Well Lilia are you immortal?" Apollo asked questioningly.

"that is why i ask for your help, i turn 18 in a little more then a week. I have to get to camp half blood before my birthday and do a quest or else i stay mortal, which my parents would see me go through the pain of dealth."Artemis smiled at me.

" Sweetheart it would be a honor to bring you to that little demigod camp. I will even bring Arty with us and my favorite daughter of Zeus can watch over the others. Right little sis?"Artemis huffed out air while mumbling a line of curses.

" Well then lets go! I dont have eternity!" We all laughed at my words.

It took a while but i got dressed in a traditional greek chiton. It was a dark earthy green fabric with a black sparkly belt aroung the waist. While i was getting ready Artemis and Apollo were saying goodbye to the hunters. I was about to accept Artemis offer to be a hunter, but i think my adouptive cousin Aphrodite would be kind of mad. I quickly ran to Apollos sun chariot which he turned into a mustang GT.

I was about a few yards away when i felt something go through my back. I pulled what ever it was out my back. I started laughing hestericaly, it was a golden arrow, a love arrow. Right before i feel onto the ground with tears on my eyes i screamed, "Eros!"

I felt as if i was dying laying in a warm pool of my own blood. It was too much i blacked out, having worst dreams about dead souls then ever before.

* * *

Sorry if there are mistakes...my ipod doesnt help at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is a quick authors note. Since christmas is comeing up i wont be updating another chapter to this story or beauty until i get my new laptop. So after christmas expect another chapter. Also i am going to use these two charcters from other writers; Alice and Louisa. Yes i will put the people who made these OCs...anyways later mi amours, D.O.A 


	3. Chapter 3

Lilia still couldn't believe she just have been shot with a love arrow. Every now and then she had to check her back just to see if it was really there. Of course she would feel the pain when Apollo insisted to take a look at her back...even though she would scream so many curses a dead murderer would shake in fear. After awhile she would get used to the pain, well until a sharp stick would stick into the wound making the grass a dark, bloody red. Now Lilia never really believed what father said when her blood touched and plant it would die. She had to admit it wasn't as bad as her curse that Aphrodite gave her, she had explained that I was too powerful and hence got this stupid you will never love until you turn fully immortal.

People around her old school that grandmother always told her to go to called her forever alone lily because apparently nobody could pronounce lily-ah. Well first she could _never_ even mention the curse to anyone or Aphrodite would give her the curse of Lust. Which even though Lilia has never had her first kiss and she was 17, she was glad she didn't have the curse of lust.

Now as for the stupid people she had to go to school with they called her a ginger. Did she have red hair? NO! Yet somehow the stupid rich kids only called her that because in fall and winter her skin turned deathly pale and her eyes turned black insidiously when her mother was in the underworld. Now in the summer and spring her skin was so cutely tanned it went with her color of eyes changing from yellow to pink or red, it would just repeat. She got asked out a lot in the warm months but she had to say no every time to the point that she became a "plastic" in the summer. Her name in the warm months were Annabelle. Yet in the colder weather she returned to the freak of the school, Lilia.

Her mouth was parched from the amount of water they could only find that was with them or even around them. Without the hunters help since well Artemis told them she would meet at camp half-blood I thought I would die there in a wet, bloody swamp of grass and dirt. Yet that was the good thing about having a god of healing right next to your almost dying body. After she blacked out Apollo went crazy with the help of this daughter of Demeter I think her name is Emily but with all the pain going through her back she couldn't remember anything and with the amount of blood loss her vision wasn't that great either.

"Emily quickly get the moss and that bag near the tree with nectar in it!" I could hear Apollo scream to the girl in a rush.

The girl quickly came back as if she was running from an angry Zeus." Okay Sweetheart I need you to breathe and out slowly." Apollo tried to get me to calm down which just made me angrier. He was the one who has to take a chill pill here!

"I'm sorry Lilia, I am Ectos son of Aphrodite and Ares, hence I was the one who accidently shot you." It might have been the fact that I just got shot or that he was really cute with his brown hair and ever changing pastel color eyes, I all of a sudden burst out laughing.

Everyone gave me questioning look so I decided to explain. "I'm sorry Ectos but a son of Ares that has bad shooting is like a child of Apollo here having amazing haikus." It took them a while but they finely got it and laughed to death with me. I think either Apollo or Ectos where giving me dirty looks. Or maybe it was both of them. But Artemis and I were rolling around the ground laughing our butts off like a snorting mule.

I snuck a look towards the fellow immortal more around my age. It was like he looked up and mumbled something towards the sky that sounded like something with the words _not marrying. _He looked towards me noticing I was staring at him out of the corner of my eye. Without missing a heart beat I quickly looked away, turning towards my favorite virgin goddess.

Artemis stood up while helping me do the same but faking my hurt just so I didn't have to walk. Hehe when I finely get to this camp everyone will want to look out for the prank queen only she will have to find some side kicks. Hmm maybe Emily or a child of Hermes?

" Hey Emily right?" She just nodded, "Do you know where my half brother, Nico is? He was supposed to pick me up two days ago." I had to stifle a giggle when I saw her blush at my lil half bros name.

Yeah I would let her date him. She is a tomboy. (you could tell from what she was wearing) Right now she was in a white tank top with black stripes, Very dark combat boots and raven black skinny jeans. Her brown hair was in a messy bun worthy of Demeter herself. how would I know you ask? Well I've spent enough time with my grandmother to be addicted to cheerios and learn how to do a perfect messy bun. Emily's eyes though were very pretty, a blueish violet. In those few minuets I liked her attitude the if you say something ill come back with something smart-alecky.

In those few moments I understood what I had to do, my duty to Aphrodite, no matter what it took I had to get Nico and Emily together.

"Well I think he's still- Yes little Lilia?" Nico cut into Emily's sentence yet when he looked to see who said it he ducked his head down trying not to let everyone see his newly made blush...SCORE!

" Nico di Angelo father told you to come retrieve me two days ago! You are so dead literally, I swear he will kill you then make you get reborn the painfully long way!' I screamed my heart out while the godly twins were giggling.

" Gezz chill little half sis my girlfriend wanted me to stay a little longer." My ears started pounding heavily.

"Omi-gods Nico you break up with her or I will for you!'

" Why oh that's right your just jealous that I can date someone and your cursed never to be loved!"

"Number 1 don't call me little sis. Number 2 I am not jealous over some Aphrodite chic, No offence my lady. Number 3 you are never to speak about my curse or death for you. Lastly Number 4 I will never talk to you again so goodbye Nico!" I did shadow travel while leaving Everyone else astounded.

* * *

Well hello again I so far used ShadowandMadonnas OC. So far I need at least one more male OCs so please fill this out:  
Name:  
Parents:  
Immortal:  
Status(dead or alive);  
Powers:  
Hair:  
Eye Color:  
Skin (deathly pale):  
Relationship status:  
Animal (Optional);  
(If immortal) God of:  
Personality:  
Dislikes:  
So thanks again and you can either message me or make it a review. Merry Christmas! D.O.A

P.S. If somebody tells me what movie the reference Plastics came from 20 points to there cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

After I shadow traveled which I couldn't have done before since I had to have a lot of anger and the other reason I forgot the camps name. But now I had to make sure that for a fact I remembered the camps real name. Well another reason was that my father made sure he never said the name of the place or describe it in any way or I could have gone with Nico.

When ever Nico would leave I would ask where he went but all they would say is where all demigod scum go. He even called the camp "Camp Zeus Land" because of his anger of his own brother, he was paranoid that the king of the gods would try to hook me up with that annoying Apollo. Lucky for me that **did** **not **happen or else I would have chained myself to the walls of Tartarus.

Right now I was at the entrance of Camp Half-Blood, looking up to perfectly see the writing. Since well I was full goddess the writing was easy to decipher.

"Who are you?" Some kid with a Latino back round asked me. He was next to Jason Grace the little savior of Rome. Or better none as my cousin.

"She is my half sister. Well I could call her my step sister too I guess, since you know Persephone. She also refuses to talk to me cause I blabbed about her little curse." Nico came out of his hiding spot. My anger was quickly bubbling up.

"Gods Nico did you ever think that I don't want people to know about this stupid curse! You don't know how its feels to not be able to date someone without getting them killed!" I broke down in tears. They were pouring down quicker then a running cheetah.

"Yeah Nico do you know how it feels?!" Jason started to say.

I gave him a nasty look. "Oh you don't even get me started, Jason I have been watching you just as much as Zeus watches Thaila. You have two Smart girls that like you and all you do is say you are for one while your really in love with the other. Trust me once they figure this out you will be alone man still looking for someone to love. Now if you excuse me I would like Little Hephaestus to bring me to your leader." The Latino chuckled with me.

"I'm sorry I am Leo Valdez, I didn't catch your name." I hooked my arm in his while walking to The Big House as I heard Little Brother say before.

"Hello Leo my name is Lilia, the prank queen. So do you prank anybody or is that a child of Hermes job?" He smiled at me.

"Well I cannot say that I'm the best that's Travis and Connors job. But yeah I did some in my time." He gave a thinking stare.

"Good, I need to get my revenge on those little Aphrodites. By the way who are Travis and Connor, Children of Hermes?"

Two children walked up around. Well they looked a little older then me but I've been alive for quite some time. They looked exactly like twins yet one was taller then the other.

"Yo Leo we are doing another prank on the Hades cabin you in?" The shorter one asked.

"Well um first meet Lilia, Daughter of Persephone and _Hades." _The taller one looked like he was going to choke.

"Oh please its okay I would like to prank my brother for what he's caused but it has to be after I see Chiron." They all gave me relived looks.

The slightly shorter one came up to me and kissed my hand. "Beautiful and does pranks. Well my names Connor Stoll and that right there is my brother Travis, Sons Of Hermes." He whispered into my ear. "My brothers in love with one of you hmm it would be aunt, her names Katie." I did a evil almost as good as Hermes smirk.

"Well I guess before I leave in the winter I have to set somebody up." We both laughed.

Leo walked up next to me and grabbed my hand. "Okay we need to see Chiron meet us at dinner." The brothers both waved goodbye.

"Thanks Leo I am going to need help and try not to fall in love with anyone. Or else I will never be immortal and the other person that falls in love will get the same curse until I marry the right person." He did the solute that people would do to there commander.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 minuet time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Lili we are here." Leo announced.

"Lili?' I asked very quietly.

"You name is really confusing so I decided to call you Lilli. Is it okay?" I gave him a hug.

"Yep its perfect, your a really good friend Leo." I left him and went inside to tell Chiron my very long life story. I could tell he was staring at me when I walked in.

* * *

"Chiron? Dionysus?" I yelled around the house thingy.

"Yes girl?" The god of wine muttered toward me.

"I'm looking for Chiron, cousin." I snarled in his face.

"He's in the conference room with the head counselors, Lillian." He grumbled at me.

"You know what Dionysus I think I'm going to convince my uncle to have you here for 20 more years just so you can learn everybody's right names." I laughed at my words in a evil way.

"Lilia, Lilia, I do wish father got a rid of you when he could but Aphrodite wouldn't have it. Now if you excuse me I have some drinking to do." He tried to get up and away from me.

"Oh no you don't you are going into that meeting, go around the rom and say everyone's name right! Then after you done with that you are going to sit down and listen to everything that they say, you even have to act interested! If you don't do that I will make sure that you get 20 years more and you have what 10 years left also I personally will make sure that you never ever have a day off ever again." I pulled him off his seat and dragged him into the meeting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Hello again,like I said before I need a male OC that should be it after that. Please review blah, blah, blah. I will try to add more to beauty.  
~D.O.A  
Song stuck in authors mind;The sound of music, Doe, a deer


	5. Chapter 5

**This might be a little OOCish or Mary-Sue but well I cant tell coz I'm writing it now. I still give you permission to read it though. Later...**

* * *

I was very surprised at the meeting room. Literally it was a game room with chairs and a long couch. Inside on one side of the room was Chiron and the boy who shot me this morning. The other kids were sitting anywhere not near a game. Some next to the Pac-Man game others around the ping pong table. The thing that surprised me the most was the leopard on the wall that everyone was currently feeding sausages.

Some of the people that were around the table I knew, there was Jason, Nico, Leo and the Stolls. Seeing me they all smiled well except Nico he just gave me a glare that meant I am going to tell father unless you apologize, which I had to try not to laugh at.

"Chiron that's the girl that I shot this morning in the woods that I told you about." The doofus Eggtoe or what ever his name is said.

"That's right...you should get help with your aim though or else I am going to have to call you Poseidon's son." My cousins laughed at that, so did Nico.

"Yeah well not all of us can be perfect." He said with a smirk.

"Haha and this is coming from a child of Aphrodite himself!" That got the whole room to burst out laughing. "Anyways I had to get my cousin here to go into this meeting. If he does not pay attention or even looks least interested shout one year, and I will add it up at the end. Now look here Dionysus for the amount of years we add mean that you get that many more miserable years here without wine." I let go and he scurried up to where Chiron was sitting.

"Okay child it is introduction time. I am Chiron, trainer of heroes." He nodded onto me.

" I am Lilia immortal daughter of Persephone and Hades. I came here to seek a quest because of this stupid curse." The whole room introduced their selves.

Last was the stupid son of Aphrodite. "I am Ecto, only immortal son of the two best gods alive." He really does have a big ego.

"Acutaly Ares and Aphrodite had many immortal sons, like Eros the god of love/passion. Trust me you are definitely not the first. Now if you excuse me I would to see your little Oracle." I walked out only to be followed by my new best buddy.

"Leo I wish not to have a relationship with you. I like you and don't want to hurt you because of my blindness. So please promise me one thing Leo?" I looked away from him trying not to let him get a glance at my tears.

"Yes Lili?" I turned toward him trying to be very serious.

"Please just stay away from me I cannot take the chance of losing you. In the fall and winter I change into my fathers attitude. It is like I am a whole other person watching this girl do heart aching things." He now came up and cradled me in his amazingly puny but strong arms.

"I don't care Lilia, I was crushing on you from the very first moment I saw you. You are a little too late. Now lets go prank your brother." I pulled away from him.

"But Leo you don't understand I don't want to cry everyday because I lost someone that I love. Its already happened to me years ago, before I knew about the curse. I was the most popular then it all fell downhill, I had to change schools because all of the teasing." I tried to walk away but I just got pulled back again by him.

Now this part I wasn't expecting **he kissed me**. I had to admit I was wanting this all day. It was so short but very passionate. Yet the curse on my mind I had to pull away. It seemed like this was always happening but I ran away as fast as I could not looking back at all.

I ran into a very cute cave. Yes I know that it sounds weird, but it was very stylish. It had purple and pink walls that were decorated with millions of paintings. You see I am as curious as Pandora, when I see something I had to investigate.

Walking around the whole room I stopped to notice a painting. It was a girl and boy kissing in a clearing with Aphrodite above on top of clouds smiling at the couple lovingly. Then I finely noticed who the people kissing were, _Ecto_ and_ I_. I gasped loudly staring at it.

"Im guessing you came here for a prophecy not just to stare at my paintings." A girl said making me jump.

"My gods you scared me, and yes I came for a prophecy. My name is Lilia, daughter of Persephone and Hades." I turned to study the girl. She had her red hair in a messy bun on the back of her head and her green eyes looked bright under the light of the cave. Her clothes were newly painted with multiple colors, her blouse and jeans looked like she tripped trough a rainbow.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare also none as Apollo's Oracle." She responded wiping her hands on her newly painted jeans.

As if Rachel was expecting it she opened her mouth which now was spewing a neon green smoke, like one you would see in a punk music video. Yet words came out and her eyes went dark and blank.

**Daughter of the underworld**  
**Hear this call**  
**If you do not love**  
**Love will fall**  
**They will stand hand-in-hand**  
**If you die loving, their world will stand**

Before Rachel fell I caught her then set her down on the bed behind her before leaving.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chiron I have the prophecy." Right now they would be having dinner.

Everybody that was their watching me. "What is it my child?" I stood next to him while he was in his wheelchair form.

"Daughter of the Underworld, Hear this call. If you do not love, love will fall. They will stand hand-in-hand. If you die loving, their world will stand." Chiron just nodded for me to sit with my brother at the table.

"So how was your little kiss with Leo?" Nico asked me when I sat down with food and a cup.

"There is nothing to say, now how do you do this drink thing?" I was secretly blushing, good thing Nico didn't see. Father would give me this big speech if he found out.

"First of all I watched you run, second just say what you want and it will appear." When I was in the underworld I refused to drink anything, so I would just eat the pomegranate seeds. They didn't have the effect on me since well I am the daughter of the two gods that owned it. As for anybody else I wasn't so sure.

"Underworld pomegranate seeds please." I whispered it to the goblet.

"Oh no Lilia please tell me you didn't." I gave him a sly smirk.

"Fine then I didn't get the seeds." I admit I said it to loud.

"Chiron the freak has hades pomegranate seeds she needs to be taken back to the Underworld!" I think the girls name that said it was Drew, I first meet her when she wanted me in her group because I am quote "Almost as pretty as herself." Of course I didn't agree to it I dot need to get a makeover from a Christmas tree.

"Drew it doesn't do anything to me, if you listened to Chiron instead of fixing your hair you should have actually listened to him. Now please sit down and eat your food." She snorted at me then sat down as everyone watched.

" Now Chiron I was to bring two other people with me. Leo and Nico do you except?" They both agreed to me as I was being watched by Ecto in the corner.

"Wait Chiron since I am immortal can I go with them? If of course she agrees." Chiron smiled and nodded.

"I'm good with it the more the easier right?" I asked slightly.

"Honestly no because it means that someone will possibly die." I smiled.

"Well we have two immortals, like they would try to kills us." I finished eating and left to get a good nights sleep. Well I never said a good dream...

* * *

**The story is roughly 1,500 and I took around 3 days so have a good weekend and I love reviews. ;D I will try to make the next one around 2,000ish but it might be uploaded by next week or so. So bye!  
~D.O.A**


	6. Important Authors Note!

Okay readers and reviewers I am going to spend this chapter explaining.

I don't know how long I will write this since well I started another story. If I have enough time I will try to spend at least two days working on them or maybe one a week. I have been spending most of my time on school and gymnastics so I do have a life beyond fanfiction.

So now I would like to thank everyone and well give I guess shout outs for all of my stories. Also I didn't add all the guest reviews.

**Beauty:**** My first real story which I have to agree is kind of Mary-Sueish but I have moved on. Not going to add anymore to it though.**

**Reviews:**

**Izzy Jones daughter of hera**

**MoonShinesOnTheOcean**

**Luna daughter of Hecate**

**The 1st guest review that I will not mention or else I will get very, very angry.:D**

**Crousif**

**imaninja41**

**ArtemisApollo97 ( who will be mentioned a lot )**

**.purple**

Favorites and Followers:

MoonShinesOnTheOcean

Izzy Jones daughter of hera

ArtemisApollo97

Forever: This story is a set of poems with a storyish thing at the end. Meant to be kind of over anger. Also includes a lot of swearing.

Reviews:

AgentDoubleONight

Monkeypoop

NINJIAS RULE THE WORLD

Favorite and follower:

NINJIAS RULE THE WORLD

**Gaining lost life:****I started this one about a week ago and it truly is probably one of my favorites. I just need on male OC. It is about a girl named Lilia also a goddess. More to come...**

Reviews:

iceheart2180

ArtemisApollo97

ShadowandMadonna

Ood Sigma

Silent Wreckage

KirbyGamzeeGirl

Favorites/followers:

iceheart2180 (both)

ShadowandMadonna

KirbyGamzeeGirl (both)

**Hurting:****This is my most recent fanfic so far. It has to be my second favorite. So since only one person review and followed it I will give a little summery, if it is your type of read please look at it and review.**

Alicia has always had a hard life. Her real parents never wanted her, she was left at the orphanage ever since she was just a innocent little baby. When she was three she got adopted by a pair of newly weds. When she turned six her new mother left her with the man, never expecting what was going to happen to the little child. The man was sober for only a few hours, he decided to change the girls name to Rose. He hated her, even used her for stealing cars and electronics. Alicia/Rose hatred for him rose every time he left her to fend for herself. Now you will have to read the story if you want to know anything else.

ArtemisApollo97 has liked, reviewed and followed this.

* * *

**Now I don't think that I will finish another chapter until Sunday. So read my stories please...and review. Goodbye, D.O.A**


	7. Chapter 6 short chapter

I have to admit I wouldn't have thought capture the flag would be so much fun. I was paired up with this random kid from the Apollo cabin. He wouldn't stop trying to flirt with me!

Every time we took a break he would try to get me to kiss him, not the fun part though.

"Lilia why don't we ditch this place and hang out at the beach, maybe even do some swimming?" The kid Nick or whatever tried to pull me up by my waist.

"Why don't you leave now and I will meet you there." I said trying to sound seductive, wasn't like I really was going to go.

"Be there in fifteen." He finally left while I scouted for the flag.

I was allied with the other big three kids Percy and Louisa from the Poseidon cabin. Jason and his newest sister Kate from the Zeus cabin. Then Nico and I. The Athena cabin, Hephaestus cabin, Apollo cabin and Artemis's only daughter seemed to tag along.

Right now I was walking along the water when something came out and grabbed me, I assumed it was a monster. Yet the unclean water made me close my eyes.

"Lilia where did that Apollo kid go?" I opened my eyes to see my cousins, Annabeth and my brother in a big air bubble.

"Well he wouldn't stop trying to flirt with me so I said that I would meet him down at the beach, all though if he was smart I believe that he would notice I am not interested." I laughed at I watched a fish run into this bubble then fly off the other way.

"Well is there any takers to pair up with my sister?" Nico asked no one in particular.

"I think I will give it a try." Ectos came into the bubble.

"Wait why are you here? Aren't you on the other team?" The bubble brought us back up to the surface.

"Pssh I tend to not play because of the whole immortal thing but shouldn't us immortals be on the same team?" I just walked to where I was originally planning to go.

"Yeah sure pretty boy lets go." I headed towards a clearing that I remember from somewhere, but where?

"Can you stop saying smart remarks about me when we are supposed to marry in two weeks?"

That caught me off guard. "Wait marrying? Hello I am not immortal."

"Yet, you are not immortal yet. You don't get it, once we get together your curse will disappear. My mother has already explained this to me."

I stopped about in the middle where there were no trees in sight, just beautiful lavender colored flowers. "But what about Leo? I still love him no matter what, he is the good side of me."

Before I knew it Ectos was kissing me. I hated the feeling of betrayal to Leo. Ectos luring lips couldn't replace the madness of my fire boys.

That's when it hit me, the painting looked the same as the little meadow. Ectos and I sharing breathe, the oracle had seen it all.

When I pulled away I could hear someone's feet crunch the newly greened leaves. "Lilia what in the name of Hades was that?"

"I am sorry but it was him I never kissed him back trust me Leo. Please I need you to trust me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I know it is very short and took a long time to put up but I have been super busy with everything right now. I will try to add more in the next chapter but until then may the odds be _ever _in your favor.  
~D.O.A**


End file.
